Moksa University
by tensionrising555
Summary: For JaNoWriMo. AU. Lots of pairings. SOra is the new kid and must unlock the secrets of the strange new school.
1. Introduction

Sora looked up at the tall, looming building in front of him. So, this was Moksa University, was it? He sighed and shifted his bag. He picked up his suitcases with a grunt, and opened the door. He gaped and almost dropped his suitcases. It was huge.

He took another look around. Funny, it wasn't full at all. The letter _had _said this was a special school, so what did he think? It'd be packed? He gave a small laugh and took a step in. "Hey, are you Sora?" asked a small, girlish voice. Sora turned around to see a small blonde girl. He nodded.

"Yeah, I am," he replied, and the girl smiled. She took one of his suitcases.

"I'm Naminé. I'm the headmaster's daughter," she said. Sora smiled at her. She was pretty young.

"Are you a student here?" he asked as she motioned for him to follow him up the winding staircase. She laughed and shook her head.

"No, no. I just help with the classes, among other things. It looks like you're the last one to arrive," she said, and he nodded.

"So, how many students are here?" he inquired as they stopped at a room door. As Naminé opened the door, she replied, "Just ten, including you." She peeked inside. "Hi Riku!" she chirped, and a silver haired boy looked up from the book he was reading. He smiled.

"Hey, Naminé," he said, and nodded to Sora. "Who's he?" he asked. Naminé smiled.

"Your roommate." She dragged the suitcase she was carrying into the room. Sora stepped in and looked around at the spacious room. He looked at Riku.

"I'm Sora."

"Riku. But you guessed that, huh?" he said with a grin. Sora grinned back. Riku sat up and stretched. "I'll show him around, Naminé. You can go ahead and go."

"Right. See you later, Riku!" Naminé said, and walked out of the room. Riku turned to Sora and stood up.

"Well, I'll show you around." He opened the door and Sora followed him out.


	2. Getting the Books

Riku guided Sora down the long hallways of the school. "So..." Sora said, breaking the silence between them. "It doesn't get too busy, I take it."

"Not at all," Riku replied. "You're the first new student in a while. The other nine of us were excited when we heard someone new would be coming. The teachers...they don't seem very excited, but I'm sure you'll be okay with them."

"Yeah..." Sora raised an eyebrow as he heard a crash. "What was that?" he asked, turning around in shock. Riku snorted, and smirked.

"Leon and Yuffie. They argue most of the time, so we've gotten used to it. I'm sure you will, too," he said, and let out a laugh at the sight of Sora's face. It was a mixture of confusion and almost fear.

"Right..." Sora said, and shook it off. Riku laughed again and they continued down the hall. A door opened abruptly, and Riku jumped out of the way, but Sora was not so fortunate. The door whacked him in the face and he was knocked back from the impact. Riku shook his head and helped Sora up.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine..." Sora looked at the person who had exited the room. It was a blonde young man, who carried a stringed instrument and had clear blue eyes. He looked at Sora and turned red. He quickly bowed, and the instrument fell with a clatter.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" he apologized quickly. "Are you okay?" he asked in a rushed tone. Sora nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Hey, Demyx, this is Sora," Riku said, greeting the young man by his name. "Sora, this is Demyx, our Music director. If you're gonna take any form of music, he's the teacher."

"Nice to meet you, sir," Sora said politely and stuck his hand out. Demyx grinned and took it, shaking it hard.

"Call me Demyx. 'Sir' sounds too formal." He picked up the instrument. "Sora, do you play any instruments?" he asked, and Sora nodded.

"I play a bit of the drums. I'm not too good though," he replied, and Demyx clapped him on the back, making him stumble.

"That's what class is for, silly!" Demyx said, and bowed again. "If you excuse me, I'm going to go talk to Xaldin. I'll see you guys later!" he waved, and Sora and Riku did the same. After Demyx left, Sora turned to Riku.

"Are all the teachers like this?" Sora asked, and Riku shook his head.

"Most of them aren't as energetic as Demyx. Hell, _Larxene _isn't as energetic as Demyx!" Riku said, and Sora looked at him in confusion. "You'll meet Larxene later." He started off again, and Sora followed. Riku stopped in mid-step, and Sora bumped into him.

"Riku-?"

"I forgot about your books!" he said, and grinned. "We'll go to the dorm real quick and pick up your list, then we can get your books."

"Okay..." Sora had to grin at Riku.

"So...looks like you've got a good selection. You're in some of the same classes as me." Riku held the list up so he could see it. "Botany, Cooking, Band, and then the required classes." Sora nodded.

"So now to get books. Where to first?"

"Well, we'll have to go into town to get your Band and Cooking books. So I guess we'll start with English." He started down the hall. "English is a pretty fun class. And the teacher..." Riku smirked. "You'll like her. All the guys do."

They stopped at a door that read "English" and Riku knocked.

"Come in!" rang a voice from inside. Riku opened the door to see a young woman, dressed in mostly black. Sora stared with his mouth open, and Riku nudged him.

"Hey, Miss Lockhart...I've got the new kid, we need to get his books."

"Of course!" she dug underneath her desk and pulled out a stack of books. Sora's eyes widened.

"Um..." he took the books and his knees almost buckled from the pressure.

"Sorry about the weight. But hey, the year's gonna be pretty long!" Tifa said with a laugh. Sora just gaped, and Riku patted him on the shoulder.

"C'mon, Sora, we need to get the other books!" Riku said, and pushed Sora out of the room. Riku closed the door and turned to Sora. "So, what do you think?"

"I think English is my new favorite subject," Sora replied. Riku laughed and they walked to their room to dump the books off.

They had to walk a bit to arrive at the science room. Riku opened the door and Sora followed close behind. He didn't know this place very well, after all. Riku smirked and looked around. "He's not in, but we can leave him a note." After some looking, he found a pen and a piece of paper and scribbled a short note. "There. Now, your book..." he scanned the room and found the stack of books. "Catch," he said, and tossed the book to Sora. He caught it, even if it was a clumsy catch. "Math is just the next room over. Aerith is nice. She cares a lot about her students, but if you get her mad..." he shuddered. "Just don't do it."

"Right," Sora replied and they exited the room. Riku knocked on the next door over.

"It's open!" called a voice from the other side. Riku pushed the door open and they were greeted warmly by a young woman. "Hello, Riku! And you must be Sora."

"Yeah, that's me," Sora replied, and she smiled.

"Welcome. I suppose you'll be wanting your books." She handed him a small stack.

"Thank you, ma'am," Sora said, and Aerith smiled.

"You're quite welcome," she said politely and Riku cleared his throat.

"We better be leaving," he said, and Aerith nodded.

"Of course. I will see you two in a couple of days." Riku and Sora nodded as they exited the room.

"She seems like a mother more than a teacher," Sora said, and Riku nodded.

"Yep. She sure does."

After they dropped the books off at the dorm room, they made their way down to the grounds. "Botany is next. Marluxia is a bit strange, but he's harmless. Most of the time."

"Nice to know," Sora said, a bit uneasy. They arrived at the Greenhouses, where Sora noticed a man with bright pink hair. Sora gaped.

"That's him," Riku said, as if reading Sora's mind. "Come on," he said with a laugh. He pulled Sora into the Greenhouse and Marluxia turned to them.

"Riku. Have you come to turn in that assignment? From a year ago?" he asked, narrowing his eyes slightly. Riku turned a bit red, and shook his head.

"I'll have it to you tomorrow," he mumbled, and Marluxia rolled his eyes.

"That's what you said all year."

"Right," Riku said, and shifted on his feet. "He needs his books," he said, motioning to Sora.

"You're the new kid, hm? I'm Marluxia, the Botany professor, as if you couldn't tell," he said with a laugh. He tapped the book on his desk. "This is for you." He handed it to Sora, and turned to Riku. "Just don't be like this slacker here. It's a wonder he makes it through this class." Riku muttered something under his breath, which made Marluxia glare at him. "Hopefully you won't be like him." Sora was a bit uncomfortable, talking like this, but he nodded.

"I won't..." he said, and Marluxia nodded.

"Good."

"C'mon, Sora, we should get going..." Riku said quietly.

"Yeah." He hurried out the door, this time with Riku behind him. Riku sighed.

"I hate that guy," he said, glaring. "I thought it would be an easy class."

"Don't feel alone. The only reason I took it was because I didn't want to take astronomy." Riku nodded.

"Only two people take that class. Lexaeus and Zexion. You'll meet them later. But for now, we need to go into town." Riku patted his pocker. "I have plenty of money. I have a job, just don't tell the others."

"Really? What do you do?"

"I work at the item shop. It's pretty profitable. I can pull a few strings, if you would like to earn some?"

"I'd like that," Sora said, smiling.

"We can visit the shop when we get into town. We'll have to walk a bit, but it's totally worth going into town."

"It's that nice, hm?"

"It really is." Riku guided them to a trail. "I come here sometimes to think. It calms my nerves, and I can read here." After the meeting with Marluxia, Sora was surprised to hear this. As soon as Riku said that, he turned red. "Nevermind," he said quietly.


	3. Books and Something Else

They walked in silence most of the way there, enjoying the nice weather before winter kicked in. Sora didn't really like the silence; it made him uncomfortable, but he had nothing to say. "We're here," Riku finally said, and Sora gasped in wonder. "Told you it was worth the walk," Riku said with the slightest hint of a smirk.

"It's really pretty..." Sora said, and he was correct. The whole town had buildings that were a gray color, but the light would hit them just perfectly and there would be a mixture of oranges, reds, and pinks. In the distance was a castle, which was a light pink color. When the light hit _that_, it made it even more beautiful. He looked over to Riku, who was admiring the view himself. He didn't want to look away from the sight, but he knew he had to in order to get his books. "So where's the book store?" Riku looked away and to Sora. He pointed to a store directly in front of them.

"Right there. I'll wait here," he said, and tossed Sora an orange pouch. It jingled with the sound of coins, and Sora grinned.

"Thanks," he said, and entered the book store. "Hm..." he scanned the shelves for any sight of the word "music" or the word "cooking."

"Do you need help?" asked a girl's voice. Sora turned to see a girl about his age, with bright red hair and blue eyes. She wore a pink dress, and she was leaning on the counter with her chin in her hand. She had a friendly smile, and Sora walked over to her.

"Yeah, if you can help me, that'd be great," Sora said, grinning.

"What are you looking for?"

"A cookbook and a book of sheet music for the drums," he replied, and she raised her eyebrows.

"Do you go up to the school?"

"Yeah, I do," he said, and she nodded.

"I thought so. I can help you, since I'm going there. I don't take the band class, but I can help with cooking." She tapped her chin and reached up to grab a thick book. She handed it to him. "By the way, the name's Kairi."

"Sora." He extended his hand and she took it.

"I can get someone to help you find your band book," Kairi said, and turned her head in the direction of a set of stairs. "Hey, Larxene!" she yelled, and a small blonde looked out over the shop.

"What?" she said, and Kairi made a motion for her to come down. "Fine," Larxene grumbled. Sora thought for a moment. Larxene...this was the one Riku mentioned to him earlier.

"We have a customer looking for a band book for school," Kairi explained as Larxene made her way down the stairs. Larxene looked at Sora and walked away, soon appearing with a book.

"This is it. So, is this the new kid?"

"Yes. And be nice, please? You know what happened with Roxas." Larxene snorted.

"He's still afraid of me, huh?" she said, and Kairi rolled her eyes. "Too bad."

"Anyway," Kairi said, turning to Sora. "We're in need of some help here...as you can see, a lot of the books aren't put up. And with school starting, we'll need some extra help. Would you like to work here?"

"You're sure?" Sora asked, surprised at the abrupt offer. Kairi nodded.

"Of course I am."

"Then yeah, of course!" he smiled a wide smile, and Kairi returned it.

"So we have a new worker," Larxene said, a smile on her face. "I'm sure we'll have fun."

"Larxene..." Kairi warned. Larxene rolled her eyes and retreated up the stairs again. Sora pulled out the money to pay for the books. "No, it's my treat!" Kairi said, and Sora turned red.

"Thank you," he said, gathering his books.

"Sora, are Monday, Wednesday, and Friday good days for you to work?" Kairi called as his hand rested on the doorknob. He turned to her and flashed her a smile.

"Yeah, those are great days!" he replied, and walked out of the shop with his books and a smile.


End file.
